Super Club
by Djbeastmode11
Summary: What happens when Superman and Batman goes to a club?
1. Chapter 1

(NOTE: This story is very stupid!)

Superman and Batman walked into a club. The club's name was "The Super Club".

"Oh my gosh! I can't even," said a teenager walking by with a cup of starbucks in her hand.

"I don't want to go in," Batman said while staring at the door.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Superman said. Superman opened the door and flew in. Batman just walked in. When the two walked in every super hero in the club turned and looked at the two.

"Hey guys!" Aquaman said. Everyone else went back to dancing to the pounding music. Superman picked up Batman and flew down to the dance floor. Superman saw Wonder Woman twerking.

"Eww," Batman said while following Superman's line of sight.

"Everybody twerk!" Cyborg, who was the DJ, yelled.

Everybody else but Batman started twerking. Then something started happening. Orbs of energy started gathering behind their butts. Batman became scared and shot his grappling gun at a ledge he flew and then landed in front of the door. When he turned around and saw that the club was taken over by blinding light. He saw Cyborg warp out. Batman closed the door and grappled to the next room. When he turned back towards the club it exploded. He was thrown back to the other side of the roof.

Cyborg warped in next to Batman.

"They're gone," Cyborg said in disbelief.

"They may not be," Batman said. Batman dropped down and started digging through the rubble.


	2. Chapter 2

(NOTE: Made you look!)

As Batman started digging through the rubble Cyborg flew down to help him.

"Flash come in!" Batman said in to his transmitter.

"What do you want?" Flash asked.

"For you to get your butt down here to Super Club," Batman said.

"On my way!" Flash yelled. Flash was excited to go to the new club. He ran on to the scene three seconds later when he saw the club he ran straight in to a building. He was running so fast that he crashed through the wall and in to the building.

"Idiot," Batman said while looking at the hole in the wall. The Flash climbed out of the hole and stared at the rubble.

"What happened?" The Flash asked.

"Twerking," Batman said. "Just clear the rubble."

The Flash joined Cyborg and Batman in clearing the rubble. Batman was lifting rubble away from Cyborg and the Flash when a hand flew out.

"Ahhhhh!" Batman yelled. He fell down and rolled down the side of the rubble. Cyborg rushed over to Batman as the Flash ran over to the hand. Cyborg scanned Batman.

"Nothing is broken," Cyborg said while helping Batman up.

The Flash used his super-speed to dig out the rest of the body. It was Superman. The Flash began shaking Superman violently.

"Wake up!" Flash yelled.

"Twerk!" Superman yelled waking up. The Flash was startled and fell backwards. He began rolling down the hill and rolled straight in to Cyborg and Batman who were climbing back up the rubble hill.

"Flash. I hate you," Batman said.

All three of the heroes looked back up the rubble hill when there was a light. They could see that Superman was floating up surrounded by light with his arms stretched out.

"I am your doom!" Superman shouted. He began twerking in mid-air. He turned around so that his butt would be facing the three heroes. An orb of light gathered.

"Move!" Batman shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

(NOTE: At 8 reads! Thank Ya!)

The Flash ran to the front of Superman while Cyborg grabbed Batman and flew them to the left. The blast from Superman's butt hit the area that they were just standing in. The Flash ran up the rubble hill and jumped at Superman. Superman turned around and slammed his fists down on the Flash after he balled up his fists. The Flash hit the ground hard.

"I got this!" Cyborg yelled as he shot at Superman.

Superman flew from the line of the blast and blasted his lasers at Cyborg. Superman was still glowing.

"Rise!" Superman yelled.

Sparkles of light flew from Superman and flew down in to the rubble. Nothing happened at first. Then different heroes came up from the rubble.

"We now follow Lord Superman!" the heroes shouted.

"Kill those three!" Superman yelled before pointing at the Flash, Batman, and Cyborg. All of the heroes turned to face the three heroes.

"Well… This is awkward," Batman said.

All of the heroes just stared at each other for a second. Then Wonder Woman began to twerk. All of the other heroes followed suit. Cyborg flew up in to the air and began shooting at different heroes. Wonder Woman flew towards Cyborg looping around to dodge his blasts. She pulled out her lasso of truth made a hoop and threw it at Cyborg. Cyborg tried to fly away but was too late. The lasso wrapped around him and tightened. Wonder Woman was pulling him while Cyborg struggled.

"Can you guys help me?" Cyborg yelled out.

Batman threw a batarang at Wonder Woman. She whipped around and looked at Batman. As she was distracted Cyborg activated his wings and flew as fast as he could upwards. Wonder Woman was jerked upwards as Cyborg flew up. Cyborg stopped flying and began to descend. As Wonder Woman came closer he flipped over and kicked Wonder Woman in the face.

She fell to the ground with Cyborg in tow. They both slammed in to the ground. The lasso unwrapped from around Cyborg. He stood back up and scanned himself. Wonder Woman groaned and sat up. Cyborg jumped in to a fighting stance.

"Cyborg? What happened to me?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well, you were twerking, everything exploded, we called Flash, found Superman, Superman began to glow, Superman became evil, attacked us, raised and made you guys evil, I attacked you, you attacked me, and BAM we're here," Cyborg explained.

"Twerking?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes. Twerking," Cyborg said.

"I guess we need to stop the twerk."


	4. Chapter 4

Cyborg helped Wonder Woman up and ran her over to Batman who was throwing batarangs Aquaman.

"Hit them in the head really hard," Cyborg said.

"What?" Batman asked.

"Well Wonder Woman hit her head on the ground really hard and she went back to normal."

"Oh… So we're going all Avengers on this?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Do we have to?"

"Probably."

Batman grunted. He threw an exploding batarang at Aquaman's head. Aquaman was thrown back on to the ground. Batman, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman stared at Aquaman. Then he got back up ,still glowing, and began advancing again.

Batman jumped up pounding the air and yelled "Yes! We don't have to go all Avengers on this!"

"Well, I was thinking," Wonder Woman said, "If they are twerking to blast us with the deadly butt rays… shouldn't we need to hit their butts really hard?"

"Great idea!" Cyborg shouted.

Aquaman was almost upon them. Batman ran towards Aquaman. When they were a few feet away from each other Aquaman slashed at Batman with his trident. Batman flipped over Aquaman and slapped his butt really hard.

"Agh!" Aquaman yelled. He collapsed.

When Aquaman stood back up he wasn't glowing anymore.

"What happened?" Aquaman asked while standing up.

"Pooping," Batman replied.

"Really?"

"No."

"Well what happened!?"

"Twerking."

"No need to say anymore."

Aquaman grabbed his trident and began attacking the different heroes.

"Hit the booty!" Batman shouted.

Aquaman ignored his tip and still attacked head on.

The Flash ran over to Batman.

"We need reinforcements," Flash said.

"Which heroes aren't here?" Batman asked.

Cyborg flew over the conversing heroes with Martian Manhunter in tow until he shape shifted himself out of his hands. Wonder Woman and Aquaman were attacking Superman and were failing.

"Shazam, Green Arrow, and Superboy are the only three not here that we have actual contact with," Flash explained quickly. Flash ran back in to battle.

"Shazam, Green Arrow, Superboy come in!" Batman shouted in to his transmitter.

"Yes?" Shazam came through.

"What?" Superboy asked.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?' Green Arrow moaned.

"I need all of you down here at the Super Club right now!" Batman shouted.

"On my way!" Shazam yelled.

"Why? Me and the others are going bowling!" Superboy moaned.

"I was on my way anyway. What happened?" Green Arrow asked.

"Good, bring them too, and twerking," Batman answered.


	5. Chapter 5

(Note: I have like 313 readers for this story! Thank you guys so much and please tell your friends about this story! And if you can please write reviews containing what should happen next in the story and how I can make the story better.)

(Spoiler Alert: This story may include a twerkasaurus-rex!)

"You want me to bring the team?!" Superboy asked.

"Yes. Don't you guys want to show that you're worthy of joining the Justice League?" Batman asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Then get your butt down here!"

Batman whirled around when an arrow landed next to him with a line attached. He followed the line until he saw Green Arrow sliding down the line. Green Arrow disconnected did a flip in the air and landed on his hands and knees. When he stood up he had an arrow ready in his bow.

"Wow. You're almost as cool as me," Batman said.

"What! That entrance was definitely cooler than any other entrance you have ever made!" Green Arrow said.

"What? No."

"Yes."

"Did you ever materialize from a group of bats?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"When did _you_ do that?"

"In Injustice. You know. The game where you make that exact entrance."

"Shut-up," Green Arrow said while walking towards all of the fighting. He stopped stared at the evil twerking heroes and walked right back to Batman.

"What's happening?" Green Arrow asked.

Right before Batman could reply the Young Justice team flew in on their jet. Shazam also flew in at almost the same time.

"Good you're all here," Batman said.

As the arriving heroes gathered around Batman he began to explain.

"So all the heroes that are glowing are basically evil. They will attack you. If they begin twerking get out from the line of their butts. If you don't you will be blasted with a deadly butt ray. And to turn them back to normal hit them on the butts really hard," Batman explained.

"I call all the girls!" Green Arrow shouted.

"No," Batman said.

"So can we go?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes," Batman replied.

They all ran in to battle and began turning different heroes back to normal. Superboy jumped at Green Lantern who conjured a shield. Superboy hit the shield and bounced right off. Green Lantern made a hammer and slammed Superboy in to the ground with it. Seeing his opening Robin fired his grapple gun at Green Lantern's butt. Green Lantern shouted and fell to the ground.

As more and more of Superman's glowing army returned to normal he got frustrated.

"Enough!" Superman shouted. He curled himself in to a ball. Energy seemed to be absorbed by Superman. Some of the lights in different building went out. There was total silence for a few seconds. Then Superman stretched back out with his arms and legs out. A big sphere of energy expanded around Superman. The sphere began hitting the heroes. It didn't affect the twerking glowing heroes but all of the others were hit and thrown back. Some just collapsed on the spot.

The sphere destroyed some surrounding buildings. Those building began to crumble and topple with the different electronics sparking and exploding. One building held a sign for its store. The sign began to spark as it fell from its supporting polls. The sign exploded on impact with the ground and the energy sphere. The rubble from some of the toppling building rained down on and began hitting the regular heroes.

A building fell right on top of some of the heroes. Once all of the destruction ended there was an area with a mile-wide radius that was almost completely destroyed.


	6. Chapter 6

(NOTE: Chapter 5's ending was epic wasn't it?! And yes the whole Amazing Spider-Man 2, Electro, City thing did inspire that. All that I am asking for is REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!)

"That was very similar to what Electro did to New York. I can see how Spider-Man felt afterwards," Batman said. Batman was almost completely covered in rubble.

"You will now all bow down to me!" Superman bellowed. All of the twerking glowing heroes had lined back up with Superman.

"Never!" Cyborg shouted weakly. Cyborg began standing up from the rubble. Almost all of the other heroes followed suit.

"Yeah! We will never stop fighting you! We don't give up when all seems lost!" Green Lantern shouted.

"He's right! We will fight until we die because we know that if we don't this world may end up in the hands of people like you!" Batman shouted.

All of the other heroes began shouting similar things to Superman and his minions.

"Enough!" Superman bellowed, "I will not take all of your petty complaints or whatever those were!"

"They were sayings of inspiration!" Shazam shouted.

"Well they didn't work for me!" Superman shouted back.

"Well, that's because they aren't supposed to work for you. Are you stupid or something?" Green Arrow shouted.

Batman looked around and saw that Green Lantern and Shazam were whispering to each other. He wondered what they were talking about.

"I can't stand any of you no longer!" Superman shouted, "Attack!"

All of the glowing heroes swarmed towards the regular heroes.

"Now!" Shazam shouted.

Green Lantern conjured a bubble around all of the glowing heroes. Superman flew out of it just in time. Shazam then summoned lightning. Right before it came crashing down Green Lantern made a little hole at the top of the bubble so that the lightning would go through it. The lightning arced around inside of Green Lantern's bubble hitting all of the evil heroes in the butts. They all began collapsing. Once every one was down inside the bubble Green Lantern had it explode in to Superman's face.

Superman flipped through the air away from the heroes. Once he stopped he turned and looked at all of his fallen minions. Some of them were getting back up and stumbling towards all of the other heroes.

"NOOOOOOO!" Superman shouted. He flew back towards the heroes and flew straight in to the ground. Dirt exploded from where Superman landed. Everyone that was up covered their eyes. No one could see a thing because dirt was everywhere. When the dirt cleared everyone could see a big crater in the ground. There were multiple tunnels leading from the craters.

"What's going on?" someone asked. There was a small rumbling and until Superman punched in to the crater creating another tunnel.

"Who would've known that so many dinosaur fossils were under this city?" Superman asked. He had a grin.

"He can't pass to on to other … things right?" Cyborg asked Batman in a whisper.

A mighty roar came from one of the tunnels.


	7. Chapter 7

(At 447 reads! But no reviews :'(. I really don't know if this story is good or not. Please review!)

The roar shook the ground. Then the sound of thumping came which also began shaking the ground. Everyone knew that no one thing could cause all of the rumbling that was going on. Superman flew in to a faraway building to watch from a safe distance.

"He can't control these things!" Green Lantern shouted.

"And?" Batman asked.

"That means that these things are that more dangerous," Green Lantern answered.

"That means that these things are uncontrollable. These things could get in to the city! These things could spread around the world! What if they're able to mate and multiply? What would that mean for this world?" Batman asked.

"But, what is it?" The Flash asked.

The next roar that came was much closer. Then a Tyrannosaurus-Rex's skeleton came running out of the tunnel. As the skeleton came out of the hole skin and muscle started covering the skeleton from the head to the end of its tail. The T-Rex began to glow. The T-Rex roared at the heroes.

"Well this won't be hard," Cyborg said.

Then sheets of metal started lifting from the rubble around the crater and started covering the T-Rex in an armor like shield.

"Shut up," Batman said to Cyborg.

"It's still a fairly easy fight," Cyborg countered.

Then many different dinosaurs began filing out of the tunnels. They all were skeletons at first but then became covered in skin and armor. The different dinosaurs included some Spinosaurus, T-Rexs, Velociraptors, Pterodactyls, and more. They all began glowing.

Batman whirled around and glared at Cyborg.

"Shutting up now," Cyborg said turning away.

A Spinosaurus lunged at Batman and Cyborg. Batman did a backflip and dodged the Spinosaurus's sharp teeth. Cyborg immediately shot at the Spinosaurus. The blast harmlessly hit the armor. The Spinosaurus snapped at Cyborg and grabbed Cyborg's leg. The Spinosaurus thrashed around with Cyborg in his mouth. Batman threw a batarang at the dinosaur. It exploded on the dinosaur's armor. The Spinosaurus dropped Cyborg from his mouth and turned towards Batman. The Spinosaurus snapped at Batman. Batman jumped up in to the air and landed on the Spinosaurus's head.

"Cyborg! Do something!" Batman shouted.

Cyborg's leg was twitching. The Spinosaurus bolted upright and almost threw Batman off. Batman slid down the Spinosaurus's neck. He almost slipped off the back until he grabbed the Spinosaurus's spine. The Spinosaurus began thrashing around while Batman held on. Batman's grip almost slipped. He pulled himself up on to the Spinosaurus's back. Cyborg was shooting at the Spinosaurus to no affect. Batman looked around and saw that everyone was engaged with the dinosaurs.

"I got an idea Cyborg! Distract it!" Batman shouted.

Cyborg continued to shoot at the attacking dinosaur. Batman leaned over the side of the Spinosaurus and pulled out his laser pen. He turned the pen on and cut a circle out of the armor. Batman stabbed a batarang in to the exposed skin.

"Ready for take off?" Cyborg asked flying towards Batman.

Batman could see that the Spinosaurus was already turning around to attack Cyborg again.

"Ready," Batman said.

He jumped towards Cyborg. Cyborg caught Batman and took off. The Spinosaurus jumped at the flying heroes. Batman lifted his legs right before they would have been chomped off. The batarang exploded and made the Spinosaurus fall over. The skin and armor fell off of the dinosaur's body. His skeleton then stood up and began rampaging again.

"Oh come on!" Cyborg shouted.

Cyborg went in for a landing but was cut off by a Pterodactyl cut them off. Cyborg flew back up and was met by another one.

"You're still carrying me!" Batman shouted.

Cyborg and the Pterodactyl flew around each other. Cyborg was maneuvering out of the Pterodactyl's attacks and trying to find a place to land. He just was about to go down for a landing when a Pterodactyl came from behind and rammed in to Cyborg. Cyborg lost his grip on Batman and spun through the air.

Batman plummeted.


	8. Chapter 8

(NOTE: I think I'm going to wrap this story up in the next two or three chapters. Now I have learned how to post one chapter a day. Also can't wait to see Godzilla!)

Batman was shocked at the sudden drop. When he got his mind back in order he whipped around to where his back was to the ground. He pulled out his grappling gun. He shot at a Pterodactyl that was circling Cyborg. His grapple gun went through one of its wings. Batman was one inch from the ground when he froze for a second and then shot back up. The Pterodactyl let out a high pitched scream. The skin fell from the Pterodactyl and the hook didn't have anything to lock on to and fell through the bones. Batman let go of the gun and flew up a little more. Batman grabbed on to the Pterodactyl's bones as it passed over. I began flapping and thrashing around trying to throw Batman off. Batman grabbed the head and twisted as hard as he could.

The head popped off. Batman stood up and jumped at another passing Pterodactyl. Cyborg shot another Pterodactyl and watched the skin fall off. The Pterodactyl skeleton under Batman fell away as he jumped. He landed on the back of another Pterodactyl. He used this one's head as a control to fly it around. He shoved its head to the left and the Pterodactyl began thrashing around.

"Calm down!" Batman shouted.

Batman regained control of the dinosaur. He shoved its head down and the Pterodactyl went in to a dive. Right before they hit the ground Batman pulled the Pterodactyl's head back up and the Pterodactyl leveled out. Batman turned the Pterodactyl in to a course with a wall. Mere seconds before they would have collided with the wall Batman did a backflip off the Pterodactyl and landed on one knee. The Pterodactyl tried to brake and fly up but he crashed in to the wall. The skin fell off from the Pterodactyl.

Squak!

Batman turned around and began walking away. The Pterodactyl heard beeping and looked down. Batman had planted one of his small bombs. The Pterodactyl tried to fly away but was caught in the blast from the explosion anyway. Batman didn't dare look back at the explosion behind him.

"Well somebody's cool," Cyborg said landing next to Batman.

A Pterodactyl skeleton fell down and turned to dust behind Cyborg.

"I don't need explosions to look cool," Batman said, "Now, why don't we help these people fight some dinosaurs?"

(NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter!)


	9. Chapter 9

(NOTE: Got one review! Thank you **jada121. So….READ!)**

Cyborg and Batman ran in to battle together. They joined the fight against the dinosaurs. Skeletons and regular dinosaurs were running around trying to eat everyone.

"Shouldn't we name these things?" The Flash asked. He ran up to a Velociraptor, jumped, and kicked it in the face. It stumbled back in to another Velociraptor.

"How about twerk related names?" Shazam asked, "Shazam!"

A lightning bolt came down from the sky and crashed in to a T-Rex. The skin fell off and the T-Rex began standing up again. He charged towards Shazam who flew straight towards the T-Rex. The T-Rex opened up his mouth and roared. Shazam flew straight in to his mouth. Shazam then grabbed different ribs and began breaking them out. The T-Rex crumbled.

"The Twerkasaurus-Rex!" shouted Green Arrow. He nocked an arrow and shot it at a Twerkasaurus-Rex.

A Triceratops charged at Aquaman. "A Twerkceratops!" he shouted. Aquaman swiped at the Twerkceratops with his staff. The Twerkceratops swiped it to the side with one of its three horns. Aquaman was charged and ended up on the Twerkceratops' bottom horn. It jerked its head up and Aquaman went flying.

"This is fun! Why don't we call the Velociraptors Twerkaraptors?" The Flash shouted. The Flash side stepped a charging Twerkaraptor and grabbed another one by the tail. He flipped it over his head and in to the ground. He did a back flip over a third Twerkaraptor and kicked it in the stomach. The skin fell off of the two Twerkaraptors he just attacked and the other one turned around. The Twerkaraptors charged. The Flash charged at them and slammed the two skeleton's heads together. The skulls cracked and the skeletons crumbled. He turned around to finish off the third one. He was surprised when he saw the Twerkaraptor in his face. He put his hands up to fend off the attack but was knocked down.

The Flash punched it in the face. It fell off but the skin stayed on. The Twerkaraptor got up and bit as hard as it could on the Flash's leg. The Flash screamed and kicked it in the face. The skin began falling off of the Twerkaraptor. The Flash started running in the direction opposite of the Twerkaraptor. He was slow at first but gained speed as his leg healed. He then began running around the world in split seconds. He then ran back on to the sight and let out a punch. He flew through the Twerkaraptor, a Twerkasaurus-Rex, a Twerkceratop, and a Stegosaurus.

_A Twerkosaurus._

The Flash crashed in to a building. As the four dinosaurs he just punched through exploded in to fossil dust. The building that the Flash crashed in to crumbled on top of him. Wonder Woman choked a dinosaur skeleton with her rope. It crumbled. It was obvious that the heroes were going to win. Superman noticed this.

"No!" Superman yelled, "You will not defeat me!"

Superman flew out of the building which made it crumble. When he arrived to the fighting arena he flew over to and punched Wonder Woman in the face. The dinosaurs began to retreat back in to the tunnels as Superman began fighting various heroes. Most of the skeletons began to crumble. Cyborg blasted at Superman who just blasted Cyborg back with his lasers. Shazam summoned lightning but Superman flew out of the way and punched Shazam in the face. Green Lantern was hit with the stray lightning. Superman landed and continued fighting. Green Arrow shot an arrow at Superman. He just caught it and snapped it in two.

Superman lunged at Green Arrow. Right before Green Arrow was going to be punched Wonder Woman swooped in and kicked Superman.

"Thanks," Green Arrow said.

Wonder Woman lunged at Superman, picked him up, and slammed him down on to her knee. Wonder Woman then kicked him in the face. He flew away and crashed in to the ground. Green Lantern constructed a hammer and slammed it down on Superman. Batman walked ran over to where Superman was laying.

"Stop! I think it's over," Batman yelled.

Batman leaned over Superman. Superman's eyes suddenly fluttered open. Batman jumped back. Superman quickly stood up and used his super breath on Batman. Batman crashed in to the ground a few feet away.

"You're funny if you thought that this was over," Superman said.

Batman stood up.

"Well you're hysterical if you think that you're going to come out on top."

"You stole my material."

"I didn't see your name on it."

"Who puts a name on a punch line?"

"Me, because I'm Batman."

The two heroes lunged at each other.

(NOTE: That cliffhanger doe. Yes, I am laughing at how you have to wait to find out what's gonna happen. See you tomorrow!)


	10. Chapter 10

(NOTE: Batman will die. Just kidding!)

Batman jumped into a flying kick. Right before impact Superman suddenly stopped throwing up a little dirt. Batman still flew into Superman. He bounced right off and rolled backwards.

"What the?" Batman said.

Mxyzptlk popped up right next to Superman.

"Well, I had my fun here," Mxyzptlk said.

"I was you? For you to have fun?" Batman asked.

"Yep."

Batman threw a batarang at Mxyzptlk. He just disappeared and popped back up behind Batman.

_I have to get him to say his name backwards._

"Peek-a-boo!" Mxyzptlk yelled.

"Wait a second," Batman said.

"What?"

"I'm getting something."

"What? Are you a sidekick or something?"

"K."

"K?"

"L-T."

"K-L-T?

"P-Z-Y!"

"K-L-T-P-Z-Y?!"

"X-M!"

"K-L-T-P-Z-Y-X-M!?"

"What does it spell?"

"Kltpzyxm! Kltpzyxm!"

Batman grinned.

"Oh, wait a sec-" Mxyzptlk began.

Mxyzptlk disappeared.

"He was always gullible," Batman said.

The Flash climbed out of the rubble and walked over to the group of heroes that gathered around. Superman stopped glowing and collapsed.

"Supes!" The Flash yelled. He caught him just before he hit the ground. Superman's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"Twerking," Batman said.

The Flash helped Superman stand up. He wobbled a little but then began regaining his strength again.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Superman took a look around.

"We're going to have to clean this up," Superman said observing the rubble.

"Always the Boy Scout," Batman said.

_**A few months later**_

The mayor was giving a speech to appreciate the heroes for their help.

"We are all glad to have these heroes watching over and protecting us," The mayor said, "All they do is give and give and give. But, today we are able to give back."

The crowd cheered.

"I will now give each of these heroes a key to this city!" The mayor announced.

The crowd went wild.

Different people began handing out giant keys to the different heroes. Each of the heroes gave their thanks to the people handing them the keys.

_**In the fifth dimension**_

_They still don't know that they're still alive. It's gonna be a big surprise for them. Yes, they retreated. But, they didn't die._

_**Back on earth**_

Something crashes through a wall in to a sewer. It's a tunnel. A leg with claws protrudes from the tunnel.

There is a mighty roar.

_**THE END (or is it?)**_


End file.
